Lomba Agustusan yang Kacau
by Miss.Stephanie1603
Summary: Kampung SM Jaya diketuai oleh Pak RT Sooman merayakan hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia dengan cara mengadakan suatu lomba. Lomba apa saja yang akan ditampilkan? CAST! Lee Sooman beserta anak-anak SMtown


Cast : All SMent Family

Summary : Kampung SM Jaya merayakan hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia dengan cara mengadakan suatu lomba. Lomba apa saja yang akan ditampilkan?

**Warning : Tidak sesuai EYD,FF abal-abal,Typo(s),Alur cerita membingungkan,****Membuat sakit kepala,batuk dan pilek(?),jantung berdenyut-denyut,dehidrasi(?),perut kram(?),kanker tawa(?)****,dll. **

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::.

**_'Indonesia, tanah airku, tanah tumpah darahku'_**

**_'Disanalah, aku berdiri, jadi pandu ibuku'_**

**_'Indonesia, kebangsaanku, bangsa dan tanah airku, marilah kita berseru, Indonesia bersatu'_**

**_'Hiduplah tanahku, hiduplah negeriku, bangsaku rakyatku, semua~nya'_**

**_'Bangunlah jiwanya, bangunlah badannya, untuk Indonesia Raya'_**

**_'Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka, tanahku negeriku yang kucinta'_**

**_'Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka, hiduplah Indonesia Raya'_**

**_'Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka, tanahku negeriku yang kucinta'_**

**_'Indonesia Raya, merdeka merdeka, hiduplah Indonesia Raya'_**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::.

"SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN REPUBLIK INDONESIAAAA~~!" Pak RT berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pagi buta pukul 2 di depan halaman rumahnya. Pak RT yang bernama Haji Sooman itu loncat-loncat sambil membawa bendera merah putih mini yang dibelinya di pedagang mainan anak SD kemarin lusa -,,-

Suasana mendadak sunyi

_'Krik..krik..krik'_

"Eunhyuk, jangan membawa jangkrikmu kesini!" Sooman menegur anaknya yang bernama lengkap Eunhyuk Yadong Putra Maman -_- tengah duduk menemaninya di belakang.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan menatap aneh appanya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah kembali sambil membawa kandang jangkrik.

Beberapa detik kemudian istrinya Sooman keluar dari rumah memakai daster bergambar Choi Siwon /Bayangin digambar itu Siwon pake pakaian ala orang Arab ._./ yang dibelinya di **Pasar** **Pojok Sempak **5 tahun lalu dan sudah tak layak pakai. Sooman tidak mau membelikannya yang baru dengan alasan tak punya biaya. Padahal fakta sebenarnya pak RT itu sangat irit terhadap pengeluaran. Lebih tepatnya PELIT :P #DibakarSooman

"Hoaahmm.. Ada keributan apa diluar.." Wanita tinggi semampai keluar dari kandangnya(?) menuju ke halaman rumahnya.

"Sayangku~ Kau sudah bangun? _Miss me_?" Sooman memeluk istrinya dan mengecup dahi wanita itu dengan mudah karena tingginya hampir sama dengan istrinya ._. bahasa kasarnya DIA PENDEK xD *plakk*

Wanita yang dipeluk bernama BoA (Bongsor Omas Anjarwati) itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu" BoA datar,singkat, padat, jelas,rinci, terpercaya(?)

Sooman langsung merengut. Lalu tiba-tiba satpam keliling kebanggaan kampung SM Jaya yang ber_name tag_ Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris. Berbadan tinggi menjulang, besar, keturunan China-Kanada dan rupawan. Siapa yang menyangka ia adalah seorang _security_? Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira ia seorang direktur muda dan kau meleleh saat itu juga. Satu kata. _Taken_. Muahahahaha~ #ReadersLemparinBatu

"Omoo! Pak RT! Bu RT! Sebaiknya bermesraan di dalam saja! Tidak baik diluar seperti ini, aishh kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada pujaan hatiku di negeri seberang, Huang Zi Tao, huweeee" Kris memandang langit yang masih gelap dengan sayu, matanya berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk tongkat keamanannya(?) /Author gak tau namanya -,,-/

Sooman dan BoA yang baru menyadari mereka tengah berpelukan romantis sontak melepaskan rangkulannya dan menunduk karena kepergok satpam cakep /di mata Author *eaaa*/ . BoA wajahnya memerah seperti habis dipanggang beribu-ribu derajat _celcius_(?) dan Sooman cengar-cengir seperti orang idiot -_- Suasana berubah _akwward_.

"A..ah, hmm.. Krissie~ eh, ani maksudku Kris, bisakah kau menyampaikan pengumuman kepada seluruh warga kampung SM Jaya, besok pukul 12 siang semuanya harus kumpul di lapangan samping masjid, arasseo?" Perintah Sooman menatap penuh makna Kris. Sooman kegenitan -,,-

"O-ke-lah kalau be-be-gi-tu" Badan besar Kris kaku. Ia menirukan gaya ala robot-robot dan bicaranya tergagap-gagap ala Aziz Gagap ._.

Tak disadari, di mata Sooman sudah muncul tanda hati. BoA yang mengetahui itu hanya menatap Sooman sinis.

"Bagus~ ya, sudah aku mau melanjutkan acaraku bersama istriku, _bye bye_ Krissie~" Sooman memberi _flykiss_ kepada Kris. Yang diberi _flykiss_ cuma berlagak menirukan orang sedang muntah dan ngacir -_-

_Please_, deh, Sooman!

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::.

_'Teretetett tetteettt! Prett prett teettt'_

Suara terompet menggema di lapangan luas kampung SM Jaya, suasana sudah sangat ramai sekarang. Para warga makin banyak yang berdatangan. Sooman membuat suatu acara dalam rangka merayakan hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia. Para warga mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Syukurlah lapangan itu banyak pepohonan, kalau tidak mereka bisa mati kepanasan di siang terik itu -,,- Kurang kerjaan

"Tes satu dua tinga dicoba" Sooman mengetes _microphone_ depan wajahnya yang ada di panggung.

"Dutdrudut dust pst tutt, AYYOO WHATSUPP? YO APA KABAR KAMPUNG SM JAYA?! Wuhuuu~ Dudurut dutt dut tess! YEAH" Sooman mendadak nge-rap lalu memamerkan sedikit keahlian _beatbox_nya yang malah terdengar seperti suara kentut kebo -_-

Suasana menjadi riuh dan tidak sedikit yang bertepuk tangan karena aksi Sooman tadi. Konyol. BoA menunduk malu melihat tingkah suaminya dan Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Yo! Pak RT ingin menyaingiku, eoh? Mari bertanding rap dan _beatbox_ denganku!" Chanyeol, salah satu warga kampung SM Jaya berdiri menantang Sooman.

"Sudah, sudah, pak RT mungkin hanya bercanda, Yeollie~" Istrinya Chanyeol bernama Baekhyun menenangkan suaminya yang sudah berapi-api. Ia memang sangat _sensitive_ jika ada yang berhubungan dengan rap dan _beatbox_ -,,- Dasar.

Chanyeol duduk kembali lalu melihat Baekhyun disampingnya sedang mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit buncit dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Sedang hamil 3 bulan.

_'Kuhamil duluan, sudah tiga bulan, gara-gara pacaran sukanya gelap-gelapan'_

Tiba-tiba _backsoundnya_ berubah lagu Hamil Duluan -_-

"Kau benar, Baekki~ Semoga uri aegya bisa mewarisi bakatku" Chanyeol berharap lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun, dan..

Sayang sekali tidak gol pemirsa! *duaaghh* #AuthorDitendangChanyeol

"Ehemm" Sooman berdehem, membuat mereka berdua sadar kalau mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh warga yang ada disitu. Banyak yang mengabadikan moment romantis itu di kamera dan ponsel masing-masing lalu meng-_upload_nya di _YouTube_ dengan judul _'[Fancam] BaekYeol -The Real Family' _

Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong soal BaekYeol _moment_, Author punya puluhan video tentang BaekYeol di Hape /Elahh Author malah _fangirling _=_=/

Oke kita bek to de stori,

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja" Baekki berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol merengut, beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk lalu diam kembali.

_'Wah~ romantis sekali mereka'_

_'Aku ingin mempunyai suami seperti Chanyeol!'_

_'Benar-benar moment keluarga kecil yang mengharukan~'_

_'Aigoo~ Aku baru tau jika Baekhyun mengandung O_O'_

_'Kyaaa~ mereka benar-benar serasi'_

Banyak sekali ocehan dan pujian yang dilontarkan warga kampung SM Jaya.

"Sudah, sudah kita akan melanjutkan acara" Sooman mencairkan suasana. Semua mendadak menjadi seperti semula.

"Para hadirin yang berbahagia, saya selaku ketua RT kampung SM Jaya berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya atas kedatangan anda semua, dan mari kita buka acara pertama, yaitu sambutan dari Pak RW kampung SM Jaya, Haji Choi Siwon"

Tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi lapangan itu. Siwon pun naik keatas panggung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan jadi artis dadakan. Banyak sekali yeoja berteriak histeris dan mendadak _fangirling_ melihat kemunculan pak RW yang tampan.

"JAMAAH! OH, JAMAAH! ALHAMDULILLAH!"

Semuanya sontak _sweatdrop _berjamaah. Sooman menegur Siwon agar serius dengan sambutannya.

"Mianhae, tadi pemanasan~ Kalian tau kan orang yang memaafkan kesalahan orang lain itu akan mendapatkan pahala berlimpah" Siwon nyengir kuda lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan niat minta maaf. Dilanjutkan dengan ceramahnya itu -,,- maklum Siwon kan alim.

Warga-warga kampung SM Jaya menguap lebar mendengar ceramah kecil Siwon.

"Erhm, mari kita mulai, yang terhormat Pak RT Kampung SM Jaya, Haji Lee Sooman" Sooman berdiri membalikkan badannya kearah warga-warga kampung SM Jaya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya layaknya _superstar_ -_- Lalu duduk kembali dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum yang sedaritadi belum pudar di wajahnya. Narsis amat -,-

"Dan yang terhormat para hadirin warga-warga kampung SM Jaya yang berbahagia di hari ini, pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan syukur kehadirat Tuhan YME, dimana atas karunianya, kita dapat berkumpul disini dengan sehat wal alfiat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun, amin, dan kemudian saya ucapkan selamat hari kemerdekaan Indonesia ke-68, saya berharap bahwa Indonesia akan selalu Berjaya, tidak ada permusuhan, pertumpah darahan, karena membunuh, memfitnah, mengadu domba atau semacamnya itu adalah perilaku orang kafir, dan itu sangat dilarang oleh agama karena kita akan mendapatkan dosa yang sangat besar juga blablablabla" Siwon kembali berceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volum balok(?), bu RT yang biasa disapa BoA sudah mulai terlelap di pundak Sooman saking mengantuknya mendengar ceramah Haji Siwon. Sampai-sampai ilernya membasahi sedikit kemeja Sooman yang berwarna _soft pink_ dengan motif bunga lavender -_- feminin sekali. Berbeda dengan BoA sendiri yang memakai baju blus berwarna hitam polos dengan aksen garis-garis berwarna merah-putih. Ini tukeran baju kali ya? =_='

30 menit kemudian…

"… Kita harus memberi sedekah fakir miskin, anak yatim piatu, orang cacat dan keterbelakangan mental, itu akan memberikan pahala yang sangat besar kepada kita, blablabla…"

1 jam kemudian…

"… Kita tidak boleh menyombongkan diri karena harta, ingatlah bahwa harta yang kita miliki itu titipan Tuhan, blablabla…"

3 jam kemudian…

"… Ingatlah Tuhanmu selalu, bertobatlah sebelum kau menyesal nanti, Sekian sambutan kecil dari saya, semoga bermanfaat, mari kita bersorak kepada negeri ini, MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA!"

_'Krikk..krik..krikk'_

"Hooaahm~ _Sorry sorry sorry _/nada lagu SJ – Sorry Sorry/ pak RW, jangkrikku berisik ya? Lagian pak Haji mau ngasih sambutan atau dakwah?" Eunhyuk menguap berusaha menahan kantuknya. Semua hadirin yang ada disana telah tertidur pulas di bangku masing-masing.

"JAMAAH! OH, JAMAAH! IRREONA!" Siwon berteriak dengan _range vocal_nya yang mencapai 5 oktaf ._.

Warga-warga kampung SM Jaya yang terkejut sontak membuka matanya paksa dan menutup telinga.

"Pak RW udah puas ceramahnya?" Salah satu warga kampung SM Jaya bernama Changmin sedikit menyindir kepada Siwon.

"Hehehe, sebenernya belum" Siwon nyengir. Lalu Sooman melempari Siwon dengan peci ._.

"Saya belum puas berceramah, DEMI TUUUU…HAANN!" Siwon menambahkan =_= /kenapa jadi Arya Wiguna-,,-/

Sooman naik ke panggung merebut _microphone_ dari Siwon.

"Karena ini sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke acara inti? Lomba pertama yang akan dimeriahkan adalah lomba makan kerupuk! Tapi cara mainnya berbeda, yaitu dengan cara menjilat kerupuk sampai habis, dan TIDAK BOLEH DIGIGIT JUGA TIDAK BOLEH DITELAN" Sooman menekankan kata 'Tidak boleh digigit juga tidak boleh ditelan'

_'Lomba macam apa itu'_ batin Sulli, yeoja manis di kampung SM Jaya si sodaranya Sulle(?) -_- prikitiew *plakk*

"Oke, siapa yang mau ikut lomba ini? Silahkan maju ke depan, persediaan terbatas(?) hanya untuk 5 orang beruntung" Siwon menambahkan. Lalu tak lama kemudian banyak orang berbondong-bondong maju ke depan dengan alasan ingin hadiah. Dan yang terpilih adalah Suho, Yuri, Kai, Heechul dan Amber.

"Oke, bersiap, hana! dul! set! Mulai!" Panitia lomba yang bernama Leeteuk memberi aba-aba kepada peserta lomba _'Jilat Kerupuk'_

Para peserta mulai menjilat, mengemut, mencium(?) kerupuk yang bergelantungan di depan mereka. Tangan mereka diikat kebelakang.

"GO JONGIN! GO KAI! GO KKAMJONG! GO!" Para _fangirl_ berteriak histeris mendukung Kai dengan membawa pom-pom, termasuk author xD /Numpang Eksis/

Kai terlihat ganasnya menjilat krupuk dilumuri(?) nafsu yang berapi-api(?) menambah kesan _sexy_nya, membuat para yeoja pingsan di tempat saat melihatnya #Lebay

"AYOO! HEECHULIE~ FIGHTING! Kau harus menang! GO HEECHUL!" Pendukung kubu lain tidak mau kalah. Mereka mendukung Heechul yang sedang santainya mengemut kerupuk layaknya permen ._.

"Yuri noona~ Hwaiting!" Kali ini giliran para _fanboy_ dari Yuri. Dan Yuri yang mengetahui itu makin bersemangat dan lebih ganas menjilat kerupuknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Yaelah, Yuri malah _fanservice_ =_=

_'Aishh, apa ini benar-benar krupuk? Seperti gabus -_-'_ Suho curiga lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sementara Amber malah asyik menyundul kerupuk yang sedang digantung di depannya seolah itu adalah bola. Maklum, Amber kan pengen jadi pemain sepak bola tapi gak direstui ortunya karena dia seorang cewek walaupun kecowok-cowokan -_-

1 jam kemudian para peserta baru selesai makan krupuk. Gimana gak lama coba? Krupuk super jumbo yang diameternya 20 cm harus dijilat sampai lumer dan tidak boleh digigit juga ditelan -,,-

Para peserta korban lomba _'Jilat Krupuk'_ kewalahan sampai lidah mereka memanjang seperti anjing yang selalu melet-melet. Dan mereka cuma dikasih hadiah permen 1 biji perorang -_- pelit banget *nunjuk Sooman*

Lomba selanjutnya adalah _'Makan mie pakai hidung'_ cara bermainnya yaitu, mie yang sudah disiapkan harus dimakan, tapi melalui hidung, bukan dengan mulut.

Yang mengikuti lomba ini umumnya namja-namja cakep dan _cool_, diantaranya Donghae, Yunho, Tao, Kyuhyun dan Sehun /Yang katanya suami Author :p/ #DipanggangWhirlwinds

"Bersiap! Hana! Dul! Set! Mulaiiii" Leeteuk memberi aba-aba lagi kepada peserta lomba. Dan belum 5 menit para peserta lomba _'Makan mie pakai hidung'_ sudah jatuh pingsan tak berdaya karena mie yang telah disiapkan masuk ke paru-paru ketika mereka mulai memakannya pakai hidung -,,- Termasuk suami Author *nunjuk Sehun*

Author : /Datang ke tempat Sehun pingsan/ "Chagi-ya~ kenapa ini harus terjadi?~" *Mewek*

Sehun : /Mata Sehun terbuka tiba-tiba / "Apaan thih, lo? Itukan lo thendiri yang nithtain gue disini!"

Author : /Natap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca/ "Tapi, tapi.."

Sehun : "LO GUE END!"

Readers : /Readers bawa golok/ "Kejar Author yang tak berperi-ke-Sehun-an!"

Author : *Minum Baygon*

_oKAI, Back to the sTAOry_(?)

"Maaf semuanya, acara lomba _'Makan mie pakai hidung'_ telah kacau balau, kita akan melanjutkan lomba selanjutnya, yaitu _'Lomba panjat lidi' _cara bermainnya yaitu kalian harus memanjat satu batang lidi" kata Sooman santai.

_'krikk..krik..krikk'_

"PAK RT SARAAPPPP!" Semua warga kampung SM Jaya kompak berteriak dan melemparkan kolor kearah Sooman. Sooman langsung mengambil langkah seribu bayangan(?)

"Kejar pak RT!" Komando Kris, pak Satpam ganteng -,,-

"AYO, STOP! _Let me put it down another way_!" Sooman sontak berhenti dan melemparkan topinya menirukan Tiffany SNSD. Lalu _backsound_ berubah jadi Ayu Tingting-Alamat Palsu -_-

Seluruh warga SM Jaya _refleks_ berjoget ria, melupakan kejadian sebelumnya. Lautan dangdut.

"TARIKKK MANGGG~~" Eunhyuk sang raja yadong pun menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti ular kesetrum.

Kemudian seseorang naik keatas panggung, mengambil alih alat per-DJ-an(?)

"Yo, _here we go_! bersama DJ Chanyeol disini, dudurudutt! _Everybody okay_? Yo, _Let's dance_! Dustkk bum bum"

Chanyeol nge-rap dan _beatbox_ -,,- kemudian mengganti _backsound_nya menjadi Harlem Shake.

_'Colos teroritas, yeah.. yeah! Dutdut durudut dudu… en.. e,e,e,en.. Do to the Harlem Shake'_ /Author gaje banget sumpah nulis nada yang ada di Harlem Shake =_=/

Semua berjoget ria mengikuti alunan musik. Author yang sudah bangkit lagi dari kubur(?) dan berbaikan sama Sehun pun ikutan joget.

Readers : *Bawa obor*

Author : :p *Mehrong*

Lalu Chanyeol mengganti _backsound_nya lagi.

"PENONTON! KEEP SMILE!" Chanyeol mulai gaje menirukan gaya dengan tanda 'peace' di kedua tangannya dan lengannya disilangkan sehingga jarinya berada di depan pipi-,,- Baekhyun pun ternyata juga ikutan disamping Chanyeol lagi joget ala ibu hamil. Semuanya goyang Caisar yang dipopulerkan oleh Caisar(?) mengikuti irama lagu.

"ASOOYY, PAKDEEE~~" Yoona si kembang desa menirukan goyang gergaji -_-

"ASOLOLEYY(?)" Kali ini giliran Luhan si namja _cute _level 1000000.

"YO YO GOYANG YO!" Chanyeol nge-rap -_-

"Astagfirullah, semuanya cepat berhenti" Siwon ngelus dada. Tapi semuanya cuek sehingga pak RW ganteng itu dikacangin. _Poor_ Siwon.

Dan begitulah seterusnya, mereka berjoget sampai malam. Sampai-sampai seluruh penjuru dunia pun merasakan gempa karena lautan manusia itu terlalu greget(?) saat berjoget.

**~END~**

_Behind the Scene_

"CUT! Terimakasih banyak telah bekerja sama dengan kami" Sang sutradara mengakhiri syuting terakhir tersebut.

"Ne, kami senang bekerja sama dengan Indonesia" Sooman membungkukkan badannya. Semuanya juga begitu dan mulai meninggalkan lapangan.

"Aduh, pinggangku encok" Sehun selaku _Author's husband_ mengeluh kesakitan karena kelamaan berjoget ria.

"Sini aku pijitin, Sehunnie" Author pun memegang pinggang Sehun dan memijatnya sambil senyum-senyum /Modus banget nih Author -,,-/

"Aww! Appo" Sehun menjerit kesakitan.

"Yah, jadi nanti malam batal Dinner dong, Sehunnie?~"

"Tentu thaja jadi! Jangan thia-thiakan kethempatan berharga itu!" Sehun memeluk Author dan Author mimisan -,,-

Readers : "THORR! LU MAU BIKIN FF ATAU MESRA-MESRAAN SAMA SEHUN?"

Author : "Oh, iye, hehehe" /Pasang tampang Watados/

**"KAMI SELURUH KELUARGA SMent MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE-68, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN, EH MAKSUD KAMI MERDEKA! MERDEKA! MERDEKA!"**

**_'Tujuh belas Agustus tahun empat lima'_**

**_'Itulah hari kemerdekaan kita'_**

**_'Hari merdeka, nusa dan bangsa'_**

**_'Hari lahirnya bangsa Indonesia'_**

**_'MER!DE!KA!'_**

**_'Sekali merdeka tetap merdeka!'_**

**_'Selama hayat masih dikandung badan'_**

**_'Kita tetap, sedia, tetap sedia mempertahankan Indonesia'_**

**_'Kita tetap, setia, tetap setia membela negara kita'_**

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::.

*clinggg* /Muncul bareng Kai/

HAAALLOOOO Readersku lope lope ! Nae sarang :* /apadeh/

FF ini aku buat dalam rangka merayakan HUT Kemerdekaan RI yang ke-68 MERDEKAA! #KibarinBenderaMerPut

Dan Terimakasih kepada Luhan,Siwon,Tiffany sebagai artis SM yg ngucapin Hari Kemerdekaan Indonesia :3 muehehehe

FF nya gaje ya? -_- mian ini bikinnya terpaksa disaat ideku mentok yang di **FF EXO Holiday with Eyang Subur** (_ _;) tapi author janji akan nglanjutin FFnya

Dan buat _new_ FF ditunggu aja ya ;;)

NOTE : Chanyeol sedang tertekan, **PASANG HASTAG #WeLoveParkChanyeol di twitter** ;) biar Chanyeol jadi semangat lagi

_Keep smile_ Chanyeol! Jangan sedih lagi~ _**EXO FANS FROM INA ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU**_(?) /Halah malah jadi promosi ._./

Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalo nggak nampilin cengiran lima jarinya & _derp face_ -,,- muahahaha

*cling* /Teleportasi bareng Kai*

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
